FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26' ---- (Racer - yesss, Marina should join FC, and then she and Cloudflight found out they're related at some point >:D) Frozenstream hissed, and tried to lunge at Owlfur. Meanwhile, Bluekit saw Primrosekit's mangled body in the middle of the camp. "No!" he shrieked, and sobbed as he approached the she-kit's body. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Wait - Did Bluekit like Primrosekit?) Redfur stared down at Marina caringly. "Well, for the time being, I guess you could stay with us. I'd have to ask my Leader, though." Flamestar22 22:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Hmm, did anyone notice that Stormwillow woke up??) Wrenflight sighed and calmly took off the soaked red cobwebs and replaced them with brand new white cobwebs. He watched as Stormwillow seemed to wince and then burst her eyes open, panting and trying to stand. Wrenflight prevented her to, however, and she sighed. She retched and then vomited on the moss before sighing again and resting her head on Wrenflight's paws, blinking slowly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) "I can't move my leg."Marina croaked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 22:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur spat. "Fine, kittypet," she hissed before bolting out of camp. Thunderheart and Adderfang were nowhere to be seen, but suddenly, every cat heard a deafening screech, and Owlfur came rushing back in, carrying Thunderheart. Adderfang ambushed from above, and winded the she-cat. Together, they ended her. The line of Shadowstep was over. There would be no more treachery from them. Adderfang and Thunderheart yowled their victory. Thunderheart 22:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (YES!!!!) Firestripe beamed quietly as he watched his mother awake. "Morning," He grumbled, hoping he wasn't disturbing her. "How are you feeling?" Redfur looked down at Marina. "I'll get our Medicine Cat, she'll be able to help you," Redfur meowed, lifting his head to call out Frostleafs' name. Flamestar22 22:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (wat you called Storm his mother lol) Stormwillow sighed. "Not…feeling…well…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (As a friend, yes - but love, not really. I'd like Blue to have a mate someday, while I'm on the topic - when he's a warrior <3) Frozenstream yowled triumphantly. "Good - that she-cat's dead," he hissed. "Serves her right." Bluekit rested by Primrosekit's body. Why did she have to die? Meanwhile, Silverkit padded over to Grasskit and Riverkit, trying to console them of their sister's death. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:56, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Where's the Erin Hunters? I need to punch them. They left a hole in my gut called sadness. WHY DID THEY SWITCH THE POV) Thunderheart and Adderfang walked away from Owlfur's body and sat by Primrosekit. Why did she have to die? Why? Thunderheart asked himself silently. Thunderheart 23:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) All the fallen lay on the ground - Featherspirit, Foxpaw, Primrosekit - and their killer, Owlfur. Copperdusk twitched her tail as she looked back. The Clan will grieve tonight, she thought, but not for Owlfur. Owlfur reminded Copperdusk of Sylvie, and the dark tabby she-cat shivered. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina wimpered. "What's happening?"she asked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 23:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Flame - is Redfur near/outside the medicine den?) Copperdusk heard Redfur call out Frostleaf's name. "She's out of camp," she replied, her tail flicking. "I think Jasminepetal's in her and Frostleaf's den, but I'm not sure. There's a lot of stuff we have to sort out as well." Copperdusk's tail flicked in the direction of Featherspirit's, Foxpaw's, Primrosekit's, and Owlfur's unmoving bodies. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Racerbird, your sig reminds me of Scourge, the cute little kitten who ripped out Tigerstar's stomach) Adderfang left Thunderheart and went to grieve for his fallen mother. Grasskit and Riverkit grieved with Thunderheart. Thunderheart could not handle the grief he felt. For Blazepelt, for Jaggedtooth, for Brokenface, for Gingerblossom, for Featherspirit, for Foxpaw, and expecially for Primrosekit. Thunderheart 23:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT - maybe StarClan can grant Primrosekit her life back? :3) Blossomstripe watched Thunderheart proudly. "It's over," She purred, wrapping her tail around them. Then, another tear streamed down her face. Oh Primrosekit.. how I miss you.. ''(Redfur is outside the den). Redfur flattenend his ears. "She's been gone for quite a while, same as Hiddenshade," The bulky red tom replied, grooming his oddly colored fur. "Well, I'll wait for Jasminepetal then. This is important." Flamestar22 00:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina winced in pain. "Does my leg look bad?" she asked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 00:25, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow <3) Retching, Stormwillow vomited again, lack of blood causing her awful feeling. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) "No," Redfur meowed, looking away from the small kitten. ''Oh StarClan, please let Jasminepetal be able to help.. and please let Frostleaf and Hiddenshade to get back soon.. ''Shaking his head, Redfur let out a heavy sigh. "Stay here and wait for Jasminepetal. I'll be back." Flamestar22 00:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina gave a little nod. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 00:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'll make sure she doesn't wander," Copperdusk added as Redfur left, her blue gaze shifting to the kit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina looked up at Copperdusk."Hi."she mewed. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 10:48, May 23, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Redfur meowed, carefully rising to his paws before shaking his broad head. "Thanks," He murmered, tramping over to the Medicine Den again and waiting for Jasminepetal. Birchstar watched his two kits calmly. "Shadowpelt, he ''attacked you?" He asked, much emphasis in his tone. Firestripe groomed his fur quietly, and then lifted his head up to Wrenflight. "She's vomitting again. That can't be good. What should we do, Wrenflight?" Flamestar22 13:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight gave her paw a swift lick. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 13:56, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (After Whiskers replies to Birchstar with Stormrage, I'll have him give some apprentice ceremonies. *wink wink*) Emberwish watched Stormrage nervously, awaiting his answer to their father. Flamestar22 13:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Surprise!) Give her time," Wrenflight responded calmly. "She's only just woken up and I'm sure the sudden surge of blood in her body is making her a little nauseous. She should be alright, but we just have to give her time." He checked each of Stormwillow's paws and legs for any improvement. A single tear formed in his eye as she winced in pain, but he blinked it back. He could not let anyone know about the scare he had just had. He couldn't tell anyone that she wouldn't be able to walk as well as she used to. Too much injury has caused a loss of feeling in one of her paws. She won't feel anything in that paw anymore except for the ground, because she can still walk and move it okay, but she'll never feel pain in that paw ever again. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:01, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina tried standing up again, screeching. Her leg seared with pain and she fell over again. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 14:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe nodded at his father. "You'll be able to save her, right?" He asked, his gaze clouded with worry. "Even though she's not my mother.. she feels like she's always so far away from me." Flamestar22 14:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Oh. Is Streamy's kits becoming apprentices?? (and Blossomstripe's, possibly?) <3) Copperdusk swept Marina closer to her with her tail. "Don't go wandering too far with that leg of yours - it could make it worse," she told the young kit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina nodded. "What's your name?" she asked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 19:37, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked down at the kit. "My name is Copperdusk," she mewed, as she stroked the kit lightly with her tail. In this moment, she knew that one day, she would definitely want to have kits - but not yet. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina purred."I'm Marina." she mewed. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 19:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded, and made sure that the kit wasn't going to wander off too far. Meanwhile, Bluekit was still sitting by Primrosekit's body, while Frozenstream had decided to have a rest, as he headed into the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (and now I've started work...Ugh...) Jasminepetal pushed her way out of her den, her eyes dark. StarClan had been trying to speak with her in a dream, but the Dark Forest had managed to block the dream, leaving the Medicine Cat Apprentice in a long sleep that she wasn't able to awake from. She amde her way to Marina, checking out the she-cat's leg without a word. Something was clearly wrong.---- Frostleaf returned to camp, leaving Hiddenshade in shock. What did she mean by "a storm was coming"? Had she just given him an omen? The handsome deputy hurried back to camp, urgency showing in his green eyes. Once Birchstar finishes speaking with his son, I'll need to speak with him about this...All of this...---- Stormrage nodded, his blue eyes dark, Cardinalblaze looking upset, but not surprised. "It's true, he's gone bad, father, something has to be done."Silverstar 20:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (you have work? :o) Copperdusk sighed with relief as Jasminepetal started to sort out Marina's wound. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) "My leg hurts!"Marina wailed. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 20:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, a job...) Jasminepetal continued to examine the leg, gazing up at her mentor. "Frostleaf, I need to speak with you as soon as possi-" "I know what it's about, Jasminepetal." Frostleaf cut in, flicking her tail as she pushed her way into her den.Silverstar 20:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina looked at her leg again. It was swelling. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal paused. "...I think it's broken, lemme get some cobwebs to make a cast-like object around it."---- Duskwhisper sat alone.Silverstar 21:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina kept her leg still. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Once finished, Jasminepetal gave the newcomer some poppyseeds for the pain and to help her sleep.---- Duskwhisper approached Cloudflight with a small smile, while his brother smirked at him from a distance.Silverstar 21:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Good guess, Brams) Redfur stretched quietly in the clearing, nudging Duskwhisper. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. Birchstar looked down at his son. "He will no longer be valued in this Clan," He meowed. "I'm exhiling him, and my warriors have permission to chase him off if he is seen." A tear rolled down the leaders' face. What had made his son so evil? "I need to announce some apprentices," Birchstar meowed, flattening his ears. "In the meantime, guard the camp so that Shadowpelt doesn't return." Flamestar22 22:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina sighed before falling asleep. "Hi."Cloudflight mewed to Duskwhisper. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 22:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper smiled at the she-cat with a purr. "Hello,"---- Stormrage hung his head, but nodded.Silverstar 22:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) "How are you?"Cloudflight purred. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 23:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stood uptop the ledge of the LavaRock, his head held high with a frown. "Today," He began, "I will apprentice Bluekit, Silverkit, Falconkit, Grasskit, Riverkit, Icekit, and Swiftkit." Birchstar hung his head low, trying not to reveal sadness. "Stormrage, I expect great things from you, and I now believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. Falconkit, my son, Stormrage, will be your mentor. Cloudflight, you have trained Emberwish very well, and I expect you will do the same to Swiftkit. Bluekit, Scarletflame will be your mentor, and Icekit, Frozenstream will be your mentor." Taking a deep, long, heavy breath, the leader finished the ceremonies. "Grasskit, Frozenstream will mentor you, Emberwish, you will be mentor to Riverkit, and Silverkit, your mentor will be Spottedpetal." The leader waved his tail as signal for the Clan to dismiss, leaping off of the Highrock and sadly approaching his den. Emberwish purred happily and touched noses with Riverpaw. The whole family has somone to train! ''She thought, but then flattenend her ears. ''All except Shadowpelt.. '' Flamestar22 00:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stepped away from Duskwhisper for a minute and touched noses with Swiftpaw. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 00:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage touched his nose to his apprentice's, while Scarletflame touched her nose to Bluepaw's.---- Duskwhisper let out a warm purr. "I'm good, now that you're here. You? Oh, and congrats."'Silverstar' 00:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you."Cloudflight purred."I'm very good right now." I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 00:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) The black smoke tabby and white tom gave Cloudflight a small, shy smile. "Maybe we could go for a walk?"'Silverstar' 01:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred and nodded. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 01:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Purring softly, Duskwhisper rose to his paws, his eyes warm for the gray she-cat.'Silverstar' 01:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (DuskwhisperXCloudflight xD I bet Flamestar's mad) Redfur rolled around outside, thoughts of Marina warming into his mind. He pushed them away, rolling over again to feel the sun radiat on his belly. Flamestar22 01:40, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight asked,"Where should we go?" I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 01:41, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper paused. "How about near the river? The sun's going down, it'll be beautiful." He murmured, waving his tail.'Silverstar' 01:42, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sure."Cloudflight purred."That'd be great." I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 01:44, May 24, 2015 (UTC) His eyes brightening, Duskwhisper made his way out of camp, looking over his shoulder to make sure Cloudflight followed.'Silverstar' 02:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Falconkit is ''way younger than Streamy's kits. About 5 moons, I think…when apprenticing, please ask which characters are ready please...I know you want the plan to take action, Flame, but she and her bro aren't even close…) Falconkit knew something was wrong. I'm way too young to be an apprentice! Has Birchstar lost his mind?!? She waked past her mentor defensively and glared at the ground. Stormwillow, meanwhile, had been listening, and the anger that fired up in her flared like a forest fire. She's too young! I haven't even introduced her to prey yet! She tried to stand, ignoring the massive heave of pain shooting through her. Smiling, she started walking in Birchstar's direction, her daughter's pawsteps eventually joining her own. They both gave Birchstar looks of anger and confusion. "Birchstar," Stormwillow began, "Why did you apprentice Falconkit when she's too young and my belly is still full of milk for her? I do agree that Stormrage deserves an apprentice, but can he wait until Falconkit is old enough?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:20, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Finally, since the nursery has emptied...) Cardinalblaze cringed in pain before crying out to her mate, crumpling to the ground in a ball of pain. Jasminepetal, already stressed as is, made her way to the queen. "She's kitting, someone get her into the Medicine Cat den." The dappled she-cat ordered, Hiddenshade hauling the Queen effortlessly onto his broad shoulders, easily carrying her to the den and placing her down. Everything was going terribly. Something was very wrong with Cardinalblaze as she began kitting, bleeding greatly, an unstoppable amount of bleeding. Stormrage tried to run to his mother, only to be pushed away by a few warriors, as Jasminepetal ordered that nobody entered the den. "The kit, it's....Too big, like, way too big. You were do long ago, Cardinalblaze, this'll be a very difficult birth. Your chance of survival is...Very low, I'm very sorry..." Frostleaf murmured, shaking her head slowly, while Jasminepetal did her best to help the queen give birth to the massive kit. No luck.Silverstar 03:30, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (NO DONT MAKE HER DIE I WILL SCREAM IF SHE DIES) Silverstorm's ears twitched. Wrenflight shook his head sadly and cleaned his mess up, taking the blood-soaked cobwebs from Stormwillow's nest. "Thankfully we haven't lost Stormwillow, who probably is one of the best fighters in the Clan. She's also selfless, and would take any kit in." He glanced at the silver tabby queen as she glared at Birchstar. She was standing at an awkward angle, leaning to one side and lifting a paw. The feelingless paw, Wrenflight thought. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:45, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Please.. just go with it Stormver. I really just want these plans to take action..) Birchstar let out a loud cry to his mate, dying to see her. "What's going on? Is she alright!?" Birchstar twitched his tail-tip in worry, circling the medicine den. Flamestar22 04:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (you realize that you assigned Frozenstream to have two apprentices...? Maybe Blossomstripe should mentor the other, because I seriously cannot see Frozen mentoring Ice - they're related. At the moment, I'll just say that Frozen is mentoring Grasspaw, unless otherwise stated.) Bluekit - no, Blue''paw'' - touched his nose to Scarletflame's, while his new name echoed in his mind. Bluepaw, Bluepaw. Silverpaw ran up to touch noses with Spottedpetal, while Frozenstream padded over to Grasspaw, and waited for him to touch noses with him. Meanwhile, Copperdusk puffed her chest out with pride, seeing as her former apprentice had gotten her first apprentice herself. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "Where do you think you're going?" Wolfkit asked, watching Lilykit and Patchkit tramp out of the nursery. With a frown, Lilykit whirled around. "Err, we were just going to congratulate Streampaws' kits," She lied, flattening her ears. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 06:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan